


Into Me You See

by GoldenQueenx



Series: Roni/Weaver fanfics [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, a bit OOC, prompt, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Prompt: Roni is pregnant and it's Weaver's. She tries to give him hints / Continuation Request. GOLDENQUEEN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a followup. First request (included at the beginning of this chapter) was from Anon and the continuation was from gimadca. Thank you both for the requests! And I hope you enjoy the follow up. I might add more chapters!
> 
> Note: I do not own anything OUAT.
> 
> Just a little backstory. This is based around the idea that Roni and Weaver have been sleeping together for a while now. I have included the original prompt answer at the beginning. For those who have already read it, please feel free to skip past that.
> 
> Rated T for now.

Roni had insisted on inviting Weaver regardless of the doubts registering in the minds of the other attendees. The others had no idea about the extra curricular activities her and the detective had been up to during hours they couldn't be found. Or called for that matter.

Weaver had arrived earlier than the others, which surprised her more than anything. And just to add to the shocked look on her face as he strode through the bar door like he owned the place, he was carrying a tray of something covered and warm from the feel of the heat emitting from the item in his hands as he moved past her and into the open space.

"What's that?"

"Just something."

"Poison?" A sly grin formed along her lips as she made her way to the bar, rearranging the foods she had prepared for the little gathering. They were celebrating their little triumph with the Community Gardens. Her dark hues stared back up at Weaver as she began to stir a large bowl of cheese for the taco salads she had prepared.

"Not in the slightest." He closed the gap between them, placing the item onto the table and removing the film. The sweet aroma hit her right in the face as her gaze roamed over the delectable sweet in the container.

"And that is?"

"Baked pumpkin donuts. With maple glaze."

"Homemade?"

"Yes."

"Looks good."

At the glisten in his eyes, she turned then, deciding now was as good a time as any to try and break the news to him. Sure; they had been careful during their little trysts. But apparently their idea of careful hadn't really been careful enough. Before she could speak though, he had come up behind her - warm hands on her hips. Lips at her ear. "You look good enough to eat." He growled, heated breath caressing her skin as he dipped his head to her neck.

"I have buns in the oven." In truth, she didn't, but this would be her first attempt at letting him know.

"Are they ready to come out?"

"Not yet. Maybe in nine…" He apparently wasn't catching on as he continued his assault on her neck, lips tasting her skin. "…do you like baby carrots?" Another attempt.

"Steamed?" His hands began to tug on the fabric of her shirt, lifting it up to run along the sides of her stomach. Clearly oblivious.

"What about baby peas?"

"It's all fine." He stopped then, noticing how she wasn't responding much to his advances, hands on her hips - he turned her to face him. "Why are you asking me about food?"

"No reason." She huffed, tucking her shirt back where it had been before he had pulled it up. Then noticing the disappointment in his face she pressed her lips to his. Settling on needing to try a different approach later, when they will be alone since everyone would be arriving in no time.

"Drink?" He asked, heading behind the bar, thinking that Roni didn't want to get into anything more intimate due to the fact that the bar wouldn't be filled with just the two of them for long. Jacinda, Henry and the others would be pouring in through the door any minute.

This was perfect. If this didn't hit the message across right, she might as well throw in the towel with the subtle hints. "I'm actually not drinking tonight or for a bit…"

She watched as his movements halted, hands leaving the bottle he had hold of that was sitting on the surface of the bar. He leaned on it, then tilted his head in Roni's direction. "You don't have an oven here… Roni."

"No. I don't." The fact that it took her declining to drink alcohol couldn't be a good sign. How much did she drink anyway? She thought back to before she found out and the amounts of shots she preferred to down during the day. Damn. It really was a good number.

He nodded finally realizing what she had been doing the entire time. "How far along?"

"I have an appointment to find out. I'm keeping it." She added the last in quickly, her hands coming to her hips as she waited for his response.

"Is it mine?"

The look on her face at the question told him all he needed to know. But he wanted to hear her say it, so he raised his brows.

"Of course it's yours."

"Can I come with you? To the appointment?"

"Of course."

"What smells fantastic?" Rodgers asked bounding in through the door, a platter of cheesy garlic bread balanced on his non gloved hand.

Weaver just chuckled, shaking his head at his partner before pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

"His donuts." Roni added softly as she closed the space between her and Rodgers, taking his platter of garlic bread into her hands and turning on her heels to head back to the bar where she placed it with the others.

"I think it might be the buns in the oven." Weaver decided to add cheekily, refilling his glass of whiskey.

"Oh! You have an oven here now, love?" Rodgers took a seat at one of the tables, shrugging out of his jacket as he did so and placing it on the back of his chair.

"No. He's just making fun of the lack of an oven." She shot a look back at Weaver that caused a smirk to form on his delicious lips, a brow cocked in a mischievous expression.

"Right. That is exactly what I had been doing."

Roni motioned for Weaver to help her as she began to move tables together to form a larger space for the group to sit and dine. Weaver rushed to help, making sly comments on how she shouldn't be lifting anything heavy, how he and Rodgers could easily do it but she wasn't having any of that. Reminding him she was fine for now, the tables weren't heavy since he was helping and most certainly the chairs were easier than the tables themselves.

Rodgers took to setting the table and placing the food containers neatly down along the middle of it. Completely oblivious as to why Weaver had been on Roni's case when it came to lifting anything heavier than the glasses in which she had begun setting beside the plates.

"What are you drinking?" Rodgers called out from over his shoulder as he rested his hand on a particular bottle of rum that he intended on plundering tonight.

"Club soda." There was a moment where Rodgers screwed his face up into a confused expression, only to be replaced by shock as soon as the following words left Roni's lips. "With just a dash of vanilla syrup. I tried that last night and my god let me tell you I almost fell out of my chair. Craving it all day long."

"Roni..." Rodgers tilted his head, hand wrapped around the bottle of rum he had wanted to down immediately. "...you're pregnant?"

"Shut up." She thrust a finger in his direction, a look of warning in her eyes. She didn't need everyone knowing at least not until she knew how far along she was.

"Aye. Fine. Fine."

Once everything was settled. The drinks, the chairs, the place settings, Roni found herself downing her third club soda within twenty minutes. The vanilla was slowly starting to grate on her appetite, but the donuts that Weaver had brought was pulling it back to a head. She needed the sweet pumpkin with maple, goodness nothing sounded more appetizing. Unless... "I wish I brought peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?" Jacinda asked, currently scooping a large helping of vegetables onto Lucy's plate.

"Yes, peanut butter." Damn, why would her cravings come up right now.

"What for?"

"The donuts."

"That does sound pretty good. During my pregnancy with Lucy I craved peanut butter so much that now I can't seem to get enough of it. On anything really." Jacinda began scooping a helping of vegetables onto her plate now, trying to counteract the sweets in which she intended on devouring later.

"And I hate peanut butter." Lucy stated, pushing the Brussel sprouts around on her plate, trying to get to the broccoli instead.

The chatter when on much like that for the rest of the night. And the entire feeling of the event felt more like a family gathering for the holidays, spending time and talking about their lives in a way that caused giggles and smiles all around. Secrets however, were not shared. They all weren't close enough for that yet, but banter — that was something they could all dive head first into.

Once it was over, Henry drove Jacinda and Lucy home. Rodgers seemed content to walk out with Tilly, both talking about their love for chess and how they intended on playing a game sometime to see who had the better game strategy. This left Roni and Weaver alone to clean up the mess. Roni took to the dishes, Weaver contented himself on moving the furniture back where it had been.

She felt full, so full it almost hurt. But the craving for a shot of whiskey hadn't faded into the background no matter how much she wanted it to. But with the current being growing inside of her, she would never think of giving in. "I think Henry is smitten with Jacinda. The poor guy needs to focus on moving on. It's what his wife would have wanted."

"You know it. I know it. But convincing him of it is another thing entirely."

"Yeah."

Weaver moved to where she was standing over dripping dishes and began to help her in the venture. This was entirely new to him. Having been so used to being the detective who got his answers out of people in the most unorthodox of ways now the man who washes the dishes to help lighten the load on the pregnant barkeep. He shook his head at the utter shock of it all. In truth, he feared that being there for her would not be the best in both interests. That he would fail at some point and she would regret the whole thing entirely.

"The appointment is tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Are you sure you want to come?" She moved to place a wet hand on her hip, her eyes searching his for any flicker of regret behind those chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. I mean of course, I do." They weren't used to this. Bringing a baby into the world is soft business. Or so that was what he thought. Something that demanded rounded edges and no tension between the two who made it. But they were consistently snarky and sharp tongued. "What if we're not the best parents?"

"There's no such thing as the best parent. Everyone makes mistakes, we're only human."

"But we aren't exactly the parenting type."

"I think I'd make a pretty rad mother." She almost took his words as an insult before she realized the fear coming forth on his features, only to be replaced by a gentle smile at her words. "And like I said. If this isn't your thing, I am just fine to raise it myself. Really. No hard feelings, no strings attached."

"This is just so sudden."

"I know you're scared." The expression on his face morphed into that stone like facade she had become so used to when he thought he was giving away too much of himself, showing her a weakness. "It's normal to be afraid. I'm afraid too. It's new territory." His expression softened at The admittance of her being just as frightened as he was. "Okay?"

"What time is the appointment?"

"Eight in the morning."

"I'll swing by at fifteen til?"

"Sounds good. But these dishes aren't going to clean themselves." She nudged him then, gaining a chuckle in response before they both went back to cleaning up the mess from the gathering. A calm, knowing silence falling over them.

* * *

The air around them seemed to shift as she watched Weaver who had his eyes glued to the monitor, asking questions to the ultrasound technician. His expressed was one of interest, intrigue and most importantly pride. He had changed so drastically at the sight of the life they had created on the screen. Roni hesitantly reached out for his hand, her fingers clasping with his as they both watched the monitor, listening intently to the technician speak. She had thought she wasn't that far along, but if she retraced her steps she would have found herself wrong before even coming here. She was around seven weeks pregnant. At that, she technician left the room.

"Two babies." He echoed the woman's statement from before, eyes still set on the image on the screen. "Two."

"Yeah. So I guess the buns pun sort of rings true." She stated, watching him take it all in.

"Not just one."

"No, not just one." She agreed, stroking the back of his hand with the pad of her thumb. He shifted then, turning to face her and placing a hand on her stomach which really didn't give much away as to her being pregnant. But that would come, the protruding belly and the aching feet. At least that's what the pamphlets has said. They held onto the silence as they took it all in. His hand rubbing softly against her stomach, their minds taking in the information.

Roni couldn't ever remember wanting children apart from a time when she thought maybe just maybe it could work out, that the cards held that for her future but nothing came of it. So instead she threw herself into her work, her dream. That bar had been her everything when nothing else had stuck around long enough. That's the thing with dreams and making them a reality. It can only let you down if you fail it. Not the other way around. In that aspect she had become comfortable, trusting and her place of work became a home away from home. The one space she felt she could shut away the world and become the listening ear. Then this happened. Weaver had come into her home and caused her to feel more than she had for anyone in a long time. Things she thought had long but faded in her, only to realize he could pull herself out of her own head long enough to make her _actually feel something_.

"You'll move into my place?" He spoke it as a question but meant it more as a suggestion.

"Huh?"

"We can't live apart with two babies on the way."

"You're not wrong, but wouldn't that be a little too fast?"

"Not exactly. I mean, it's been over seven weeks."

That caused her to laugh, really laugh. The kind that feels good to the soul. But then she decided to break the news to him. "I'm staying at my place for now. Once they are here, then we can move."

"Then I'll be spending a lot of nights with you."

"You don't have to-"

"I know. I want to." He leaned in then and pressed his lips to hers, the kiss began chaste but as soon as his hand cupped her face, she reached out and pulled him closer to her. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to slip inside to meet her own. A sound at the other end of the room causing them to pull apart, eyes shooting in the direction of a blushing technician sporting the cheesiest grin on her lips.

"You two are ready to go."

"Right. Sorry." Her voice apologetic along with the expression forming on her features.

* * *

Weaver was driving as she fiddled with the pamphlets in her hands, glancing through at each one trying to soak up as much information as possible seeing as this was her first pregnancy and she in no way wanted to do anything wrong. The life of the baby...well babies inside of her meant more to her than anything she could think of.

"It's gonna be fine."

"What?" She asked, glancing over at him before reaching to turn down the radio that had begun belting out some game offer on their station.

"Everything is gonna be okay. Worrying is going to stress out the...the babies."

"I know that." A sigh escaped her lips as she collected the pamphlets in her hand and thrust them up onto the dashboard. She felt tense. Having all but abandoned the idea of ever carrying a baby around for nine months, she hadn't ever braced herself for the shocking reality that it would at some point happen to her. But her muscles began to relax as he reached one hand over to grasp hers, bringing it up to his lips to give it a chaste kiss.

"I'm spending the night at your place tonight. I'll run you a nice bath. We'll watch something on the television. I'll cook dinner."

"You're acting like I'm eight months pregnant and can't get out of bed."

"No. I'm wanting to keep you relaxed just for tonight. Will you let me do that for you?"

She hesitated a moment, but the look he gave her before bringing his eyes back on the road all but crumbled any protests. "For someone who beats up guys for information, you sure are a softy."

"Oh all of this?" He tilted his head before giving it a shake, then turning the vehicle onto her street. "Nah. This is the side no one gets to see, but rest assured, the guy who beats up pricks for a information is still awake and in here somewhere."

"I'll believe it when I see it." She teased, leaning her head to rest against his shoulder. Excitement coursing through her at the thought of being pampered tonight, maybe she could swallow her pride and ask him for a good foot massage as well. Or even maybe opt to give him one since he'll be cooking. She's not far along enough to stay off of her feet yet and even if the promise of being pampered sounds like heaven, she sure as hell wouldn't allow her to be the only one getting catered to tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own anything OUAT.
> 
> Just a little backstory. This is based around the idea that Roni and Weaver have been sleeping together for a while now. I have included the original prompt answer at the beginning. For those who have already read it, please feel free to skip past that.
> 
> I have an idea of exactly where this story is headed, this is hopefully going to be fun! If you guys want to see anything specific happen for these two - let me know and I can try to work it in. This story will remain T rated though, so all smut will be a fade to black situation. :)
> 
> Rated T for now.

Weaver turned off the faucet and went to crouch down next to Roni who was currently perched against the toilet bowl, her hands against the pulled taut strands of her hair. He had tied her hair back after the third time she leaned over the bowl to rid herself of the morning sickness wracking her frame. Hesitant fingers slowly ran the wet wash cloth along the edges of her mouth, his free hand coming to rest on her shoulder — giving it a reassurance get squeeze.

The night before had been more than pleasant, filled with time spent pampering her and him receiving the same in return. Though he wondered why he needed it depending on the fact he wasn't currently growing a little human inside of him - but Roni had been adamant about it so he relented his fervent denial of her actions and the night went surprisingly well. The morning however had been an entirely different story. They were halfway through breakfast when her stomach decided to finally give her a break from the nausea only to relieve herself of the contents she had swallowed.

Leaning forward, she pressed her face to his chest — inhaling his scent, fingers clinging to his button down as he abandoned the wet wash cloth and began to run his hands along her back in slow strokes. "They looked like little beans or something." He decided to break the silence and it had been worth it after the soft chuckle had begun to leave the brunettes lips. "I can't wait to see what they'll look like a few months from now."

"More like actual babies." The second she pulled back to look up at him, he had begun to lower his lips close to her but she turned away, leaving him to press them against her cheek. "Let me brush my teeth first. You'll thank me." The chuckle that left his lips pulled a smile onto her own. He helped her up onto her feet and she walked to the sink, turning the faucet and scooping up a handful of water into her mouth to rinse it first then set to brushing her mouth into a mint tasting heaven while Weaver headed back into the main room to let her brush her teeth in peace.

Once she finished, she walked out into the hall and found him in the kitchen, washing dishes. "Why don't you leave those for a few seconds and come join me on the couch?" Weaver turned then, his brow raised. "Come on." She held her hand out to him, wiggling her fingers while she waited for him to turn turn off the faucet and take her hand. Once he had, she pulled him over to the couch as she slid onto it — tugging him onto her. He held himself up off of her stomach as if he were afraid he could crush her. "Weaver, let go and lay on me." The look of shock that coated his face caused a giggle to bubble from her chest. "The babies will be fine, lay down on me. I like the pressure of your body against mine." He slowly allowed himself to let go, controlling as much as possible until he was completely relaxed. She wrapped her legs around his waist then and began to comb her hands through his hair while he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm reading a lot. If you ever worry, just ask." He nodded, fingers coming up to trace along her jaw, then they halted.

"Are you sure that I'm not hurting them or you?"

"I'm positive." She pressed her lips to his forehead, then closing her eyes she allowed herself to bask in the warmth of him, the pressure that made her feel comforted. "There's these classes we can go to...maybe once I'm further along.."

"Yes."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask.."

He leaned up then on his elbows, pressing a kiss to her forehead before softly speaking "You were going to ask if I wanted to join you during the classes. And the answer is yes." Dipping his head, he claimed her lips with his — moving his lips sensually along hers as he shifted his weight onto one elbow, bringing his free hand to cup her cheek against his palm.

The ringtone from his phone bellowed throughout the room, shaking them from their soft moment. He pushed himself up and disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom. Roni pulled herself up on the couch and ran a hand through her tousled curls, with a glance at the clock she groaned. Being two hours late to open the doors to her bar would only make all of her employees want to go home and not come back in for the day - lucky for her she could instead text them all and give them the day off while she went and shopped for a few groceries and maybe cleaned house. Making a face of disgust she opted for possibly doing a netflix leisure day instead.

"Going to work?" Weaver asked as he made his way back into the room, stashing his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Nope. You?"

"There's a big lead in an old case, I have to. But I'll stay-"

"No, go to work. I'll see you when you get off, okay?"

He nodded then walked over to where she sat, pressed his lips to her forehead, then turned and headed for the door. "Call me if you need anything." He shot back as he left, but the second he had gotten into his vehicle, he sent a text to Tilly - instructing her to keep Roni company for the day.

* * *

Roni had begun working her way through two seasons of some old school gangster drama when she heard the sound of popping coming from the kitchenette. Pushing herself off of the couch, she headed to where the noise was only to find Tilly hovering near the microwave, watching the popcorn - well - pop.

"What are you doing here? Weaver left for work a bit ago."

Tilly glanced over her shoulder and gave a nod; "I know that, silly."

"Then... why are you popping popcorn in my kitchen?"

"Because we're spending the day together."

"Are we?"

"We are."

Rolling her eyes, Roni walked over to where she had left her phone on a end table and sent Weaver a text.

[ Why is Tilly in my kitchen and insisting we spend the day together? ]

[ Because she wants to spend time with you? ]

[ Likely story. This has you written all over it. ]

[ What color is the ink? ;) ]

[ You know I hate you, don't you? ]

[ No you don't, but you'll learn to love Tilly like I do. ]

[ Will I love her so much that I make her the babies' godmother? ]

[ Yes, yes you will. ]

At that she put her phone down and allowed him to get back to work. Tilly made her way to the couch and plopped down, sitting the bowl of popcorn on a pillow before fluffing up another and patting for Roni to join her. She did, but they started the gangster drama over again so she could understand what was going on.

By the time Weaver walked through the door; Tilly and Roni were having a big discussion about what would happen in the next season and how the main character had no right at all to turn his back on his family like he did. Tilly had begun arguing that he must have a larger plan in mind than what the viewers could see; whereas Roni stated that his family should never forgive him even if he did have a plan to make things right again.

"I see you two are bonding nicely."

"She has great taste in series." Tilly stated, reaching her hand into the bowl only to find it empty. They had made their way through three bags so far, which unfortunately was all Roni had. "I'll pop over to the store real fast and when I get back we can continue?"

"Yes! And can you get some of that syrup you were telling me about? The one for popcorn and some of the cheese too?"

Tilly glanced at Weaver who had already begun to pull out his wallet. Handing her more than enough, he watched as the blonde used the window instead of the door. "I don't suppose I will be able to separate you two now."

"Well, one day of bonding doesn't make an inseparable pair, but I do see why you employ her. She has a great eye and is so smart and funny. I've never laughed so hard in my life."

"Is that true?" Weaver made his way over to the sofa, sat down beside of Roni and pulled her onto his lap, mouth pressing against her forehead. "And how are the babies?"

"Growing, per usual."

"Do you feel them kicking or?"

"They aren't big enough yet for me to feel anything, Weaver. They don't grow overnight like mutants."

He sighed, fingers stroking through her hair. "It's going to take ages to see what they look like."

"Patience, detective."

* * *

Weaver made his way through into the kitchenette, settling on making some coffee this morning instead of anything of substance. His eyes trailed in through the kitchen where he could spot a foot poking out from beneath a blanket. Tilly had spent the night due to wanting to finish the next season of the gangster drama with Roni. The brunette had come to bed late, much to Weaver's displeasure, but as soon as his arms were around her — she was out like a light and he felt all the better for it. With her being pregnant, he found himself worrying more often than not. Sure — he hadn't known about it for long but just thinking of something going awry made his stomach churn.

Shaking his head, he thanked his lucky stars that Tilly and Roni were both getting along. It would be easier for him to work knowing that someone was around Roni as often as possible, and he could trust Tilly with anything.

"Fruit in the fridge." Tilly's voice called back, all groggy with sleep.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Fruit. I picked some up at dawn this morning for Roni. It might be easier on her to eat than anything that smells too strong."

"Thank you." And he meant it; having never thought of fruits being easier in the first place. He poured himself some coffee in a mug that had some sort of anonymous mask, like guy fawks. Sitting down at the table, he stared into it's dark depths and began to wonder about what life would be like once the twins were here. The thought of two babies that looked like him and Roni; sent a smile upon his lips. He could almost see them running around the dining table and mumbling about something or other that wouldn't make sense to the adults but would be completely understandable to each other.

Roni walked over to him, placing a hand to his shoulder. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, did you?"

"Mmhmm." She leaned forward as he tilted his head and they kissed, chaste at first and then passionate.

"Get a room." Alice groaned as she walked up to the fridge with a blanket wrapped completely around her. "There's fruit, Roni." Alice took out the containers and set them aside on the table, then reached in and lifted a pitcher that seemed to hold something orange. "And a healthy smoothie to drink."

"Is he paying you to feed me and make sure I don't consume anything bad for the babies?"

"Nope. But I'm doing it anyway."

With a smile, she took the pitcher from her and poured them both a glass of the smoothie, then taking one of the containers of fruit she settled in at the table. "Thank you." In truth, Roni was grateful to Tilly for having thought of her morning sickness and also taking into consideration the kids — but she would drink coffee if she craved it. Stressing out the body wouldn't be good for the babies either.

Tilly made herself toast with peanut butter to go with a thing of fruits and the smoothie. Only she took her breakfast out on the fire escape instead of eating it at the table, when asked she muttered something about being cooped up wasn't good for the mind. "How did the thing with the case go yesterday?"

"Well, actually. We've found evidence that links a few suspects to the house we searched. Also found that the fucker is still killing regardless of us being on their tail. I'm guessing they are getting restless, since we found the house, so maybe that means that they will make a mistake soon and we'll have our arrest. Case will be closed."

"That's good, then? I mean it's not going to be a big shootout or anything, do you think?"

"Nah. The person we're looking for uses knives for than anything. He seems to like the thrill of slicing and dicing."

Roni nodded, trying to push away the fear that had begun to build in the back of her mind. Weaver's job was dangerous, she knew that from the get go and yet for some reason the reality was just setting in. The reason, she guessed, was the fact that she was currently growing two little beings inside of her that are partly his. "Working today?"

"Will you be okay with Tilly for a bit?"

"Yes, I will. I think she wants to watch the Alice in Wonderland films. There's a really old one and an animated one that she's been hinting at, so we're going to give those a go."

"That sounds thrilling." Weaver made a face that said the exact opposite and it made Roni burst into laughter, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"I don't know what you would do here all day."

"I'm glad we don't have to find out."

"I'm going back to work tomorrow. I..just thought you should know."

"You'll hire Tilly to help you then?"

"No, she has work to do — I'm sure. And I bet she'd like to get back to her life."

"Have you seen where she sleeps? She'd be happy to have a well paying job instead of selling watches."

"If she wants a job there, I'll give her a job there."

"I want a job there. I'm guessing you're talking about the bar?"

"Yes, I am talking about the bar." Roni stated, finally feeling well enough to start digging into her fruits.

"Good. Then that's settled." Weaver said before pushing himself onto his feet and walking towards Roni to give her a chaste kiss to the forehead. "I'll see you tonight?"

"We will be here." At first Weaver thought she meant her and the two babies growing inside of her womb, but then quickly realized she was talking about herself and Tilly. He couldn't help but smile on the way out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And due to the T rating, I will not be going into much detail when it comes to Weaver's work around these murders, so nothing wil be described in disgusting detail.

Weaver made his way around the scene, taking in the room. The walls were lined with newspaper clippings of murders that they were linking to the fucker, all plastered as if used as wallpaper in redecorating or something. This only made the detective want to skin the fucker alive for what he was doing to other humans, killing them in merciless ways that could make any person want to turn their head at the crimes. Each newspaper clipping, at closer inspection had a speck of red on it along with a chunk of hair taped to it and a Polaroid, blurry but still noticeable to be the victim alive and tied up, looking afraid.

"Detective." One of the forensic analysts sidled up beside of Weaver, hands clasped in the front of him as he too looked on at the macabre makeshift wallpaper. "Spooky."

That made him chuckle, the word not being one he would have used for such a scene, but then again Allen hadn't ever been one for choosing the right words at the right moments. "Yes, very. Collecting it for evidence?" The man nodded, black strands of hair falling into his eyes and without touching it, he jerked his head to get it away only to make it fall further - causing his eye to twitch before moving forward to collect everything on the wall. The photographs had already been taken, Weaver made a note to get them sent to his email so he could take closer looks later tonight. "Anyone check the basement?" They had all been standing in the attic, it having been the perps bedroom it seemed. He watched as others shook their heads, admitting they had only come where called.

Turning on the heels of his boots, he headed for the basement. Once onto the main floor, he turned into the kitchen and located the door, having known there were a basement when they pulled up due to seeing a small window near the hedges. Taking out his issued firearm, he gripped the knob and turned it, pulling it open in a haste fashion, free hand flying to the other at his gun. The smell wasn't what he expected, just musky and dank like any old basement in any old house. Still; He slowly descended with the calm stance of someone who has been at this for a long time and as he made his way onto the landing, eyes went wide with shock at what he found.

A woman, looked to be mid-thirties was tied up, bound with course rope all around her torso, holding her body upright against a banister. "I need assistance!" He called out, reaching around to his back pocket with one hand to grip out a pair of black gloves, slowly sliding them onto his hands he approached her, eyes checking to make sure it wasn't some trap that would kill her the second the ropes were no longer holding her in place. Satisfied at his findings, he began to untie her. "I need you to keep your hands to yourself, do not grab or touch me, we will need to check beneath your nails and on your clothes for any possible DNA evidence as to who has had you tied up down here." Even if they knew who it could be, they needed to follow protocol for finding an alive victim, even if her eyelids were heavy and her body looked as though she had been deprived of many things it normally needs in her time down here.

This had been the third house they had found, the killer seemingly with more than one home scattered around Hyperion Heights; though this had been the only one so far to have an actual alive victim in it. The basement soon was filled with forensics and the like, all helping to aid in getting information from the girl — as well as Officer Telford who was instructing her on drinking as much water as she could and barking orders at others to give her some room.

Weaver took to looking around without touching anything, even if he were wearing gloves now he didn't want to move anything out of place. This guy seemed smart, almost too smart, so why would he leave a victim in his basement for them to find? At that second, he glanced around and noticed how full the basement was. "Is there anyone outside or upstairs?" Telford shook her head, brows furrowing as she tried to figure out what Weaver was trying to hint at. But the second it registered, they heard the door upstairs slam shut, a bolt being put into place. Had there been one? Weaver couldn't remember noticing, which only served now to cause him to hurl a slew of obscenities while officers raced to the door, trying to break it open. Weaver however, shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around his fist and moved to jump up onto one of tables in the room, hurling his hand against the window. "Why is he trapping us in here? What would he get out of that?"

"There's a bomb. I saw him making it, but he knocked me out before he could hide it. I thought it was for something else or I would have spoken up sooner, but now—now I think it might have been for this." The victim was started to shake, her words spilling nervously from her lips.

Instantly, his mind went to his unborn children. If the bomb went off, he would not be able to ever seen their faces, ever meet them, ever know what they like or what they want to do with their lives or even see Roni again. Anxiety rose up in him like a well during a flash flood warning, threatening to spill over and crumble his resolve. Taking in deep gasps of breath, he focused on his task at present. "Do you know if it has timer or just needs the press of a trigger?" When the woman shrugged, Weaver could have sworn he felt his heart leap into his throat as he stepped back. "Get out. As quickly as possible." Most of the officers began putting others before them, the victim being allowed out once others could guess that enough officers would be able to keep her safe. A few stepped back and insisted that Weaver go through, but the second he started protesting, they banned together and started pushing him out of the window.

Trembling hands gripped the grass, pulling a few tufts from the earth as he clawed his way out of the basement and moved with shaking feet as far into the road as he could, joining the others as they waited for the rest to get out. Over the radio one officer informed them that they intended on finding the bomb to see if they could diffuse it, as to not damage any houses if it were to blow up- but before they could finish their sentence, the house went up in flames, a loud bang echoing down the street and the people who had made it out turned their heads, feet trying but failing to stay planted to the ground as they were all knocked down onto their knees, hands over their heads.

"Damn it!" Weaver screamed, removing his black gloves and tossing them onto the ground as he curled his hands into fists, body trembling at the knowledge that they had just lost a few officers and he could also have lost his life.

"We'll get this guy. Don't worry." Telford placed a hand onto his back, trying to reassure him even if it wouldn't truly help.

* * *

Roni hadn't ever really thought having Tilly hired on as help would be as wonderful as it was currently; but she would be happy to admit being wrong in the assumption she had before. The blonde was a great employee, model in fact. Tilly had picked up on the instructions instantly, seemingly knowing her way around the bar well and not missing a beat when a table needed cleared or someone needed a drink poured. It was astonishing.

Two weeks had went by with ease much to the pregnant brunette's surprise, both Tilly and Roni enjoying every second of the open hours and even cleaning up after the day went smoother. Weaver would come over after his shift and the three would fall into place with jokes and laughs, music booming as they discussed the day and even danced on more than one occasion.

"Nine weeks." Weaver stated, looking over a few files that he had brought with him to the bar from the station. The case wasn't making it easy to solve, nor was the punk he was looking for. He had chosen not to disclose the information about what had happened earlier that day to Roni, at least not yet. And if she were to find out about the explosion, he would have to reassure her that he was out and safe before anything happened — that he would have been safe anyway, regardless. Even if he didn't believe it himself. "You're nine weeks pregnant." He stated, having been keeping that in mind all day long, just repeating it over and over again to remind him that even if his job were dangerous, he should never try anything too out of the way because he had two, well three, very good reasons to avoid risking his life.

"Yes, Nine weeks." Roni ran a hand over her swollen stomach, even if the bump wasn't that big, she continued to feel the need to touch it, to soothe it in anyway possible since the two little ones growing in there might need such. "How's work going?" She made her way over to stand behind him, her hips swaying to the music as she did so.

Tilly was cleaning the tumblers, singing along to the music blaring through the bar happily and actually very well too which surprised Roni.

"Not very well. Turns out when there's great evidence like an alive victim, they know next to nothing about where the perp would be or what they would be doing or anyone who would know them or even what they look like. We've tried to get a description to no avail." He pushed the papers away, closing the folder quickly as to keep her eyes from seeing the gruesome crime scene photos. Roni ran a hand along his back, fingers dipping beneath his shirt to caress up along his spine as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Closing his eyes, he took in the scent of her, sweet, floral with just the hint of leather thanks to that jacket of hers that she loved.

"You're going to crack the case. You'll catch the guy and then you'll move onto another nuisance with an entirely different agenda, but you're the best they have. You'll solve the next one too." She spoke softly in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him, beneath his shirt, pressing her lips to his temple. "And every night you'll come home to me, and I'll just keep getting bigger and bigger and then soon you'll have three people to come home to. Three people who are going to be there for you at the end of a hard work day and will be happy to see you walk through the door, even when you're tired and frustrated and just want to hide away. We will be there for as long as you'll have us."

The words were music to his ears, though he could still feel a faint pressure on his shoulders at the knowledge that if he had of stayed in that basement any little bit longer, he wouldn't have been able to hear such a sweet tune. "Promise?" He turned his head so he could see her, get a good look at that beautiful face of hers that set his skin on fire.

"Oh yes. I promise. It will take hell freezing over to separate us."

And so that must have been it. Hell hadn't frozen over. He hoped it wouldn't for quite some time.

"I have no idea why I put myself in these situations." Tilly chimed in before saying the one sentence they had heard many times since she had practically moved into Roni's apartment. "Get a room!"


	4. Chapter 4

Roni turned on her heels, eyes planted firmly on the reflection in the mirror as she took in the sight of her swollen abdomen, hands sliding down to slightly cup it. Nine weeks wasn't much but she had begun pushing onto the tenth and everything felt as if it were changing. So far, if anyone truly looked at her, they might not think she were pregnant on spot but sure as ever, here she was.

"You look amazing." Weaver's voice pulled her from her thoughts as he made his way into the bedroom, hands coming around to rest atop hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Very tired and nauseous." Leaning into him, she closed her eyes and allowed the moment to settle, taking in the scent of him. "And you? Are you still okay with moving forward?"

"That is what I came in here to talk to you about, actually."

"Mmm?"

"We need more space. Tilly is staying here more often than not and we really should go ahead and get the baby's room set up but you have no more space."

"That's true."

"I know you wanted to stay here but what if—" He took in a deep breath and went over to the nightstand, settling himself down on the bed and took a few papers in hand before motioning for her to join him. She did so, after tugging the hem of her shirt down over her belly. Roni scooted up towards the headboard, curling her feet beside of herself as she leaned her chin against his shoulder, eyes looking at what he had in his hands.

He palmed through a few of the papers before holding up a pamphlet about miscarriages, stating calmly "They say the miscarriage percentage drops drastically after ten weeks. So, I thought, we could start looking at houses sometime next week together. Ones with maybe four bedrooms or more. I have an excellent salary as well as money saved up from years on the force; Tilly living with us would make me feel better so the bigger the house the more idealistic. And if you don't want to go to the open houses, I'll do it and take plenty of pictures for you to go over when I get home. It would be the perfect next step to what future we will have after they are born."

"You've been reading the pamphlets."

"I have."

"And you've really thought this through it seems."

"Mmhmm." He nodded, bringing a hand to rest on her leg, giving it a squeeze.

"It sounds good to me. I hate to see this place go, but if you have put this much thought into our future, I see no problem with moving forward. And Tilly having a place with us, nothing could make me happier." That much was true, the blonde had lived in a horrible setting before coming to stay with them — that much Roni knew from experience since Tilly and her had gone to the place to grab some things. No one should live in conditions like that, no one. "Do you want to tell her or?"

"Gladly. And if you don't feel like going house hunting, just let me know and I'll have my iPhone at the ready to snap as many pictures as it can hold."

"Thank you. Truly."

He nodded, gave her a peck on the lips then pushed himself onto his feet, bounding for the main room so he could break the news to his informant. Roni slid down on the bed then and took one of the soft decorative pillows into her arms, hugging it close to her chest and thinking on how things would change from this moment on. What had once been moments of release turned into this — an actual relationship with lines of caring spewing from each others' lips.

"Really?" Tilly's voice echoed back through to her as the sound of footsteps followed and the blonde appeared in the doorway, bounding for the bed in a sprint then leaping onto the mattress and practically attacking Roni in hugs and the occasional tickle. "I'm moving in! I mean, I'm pretty much grown and can live on my own but at least now I won't be lonely and can eat everything in your kitchen without you two picking on me."

"Oh, we'll still pick on you." Weaver admitted, leaning against the door frame.

"So this is going to be real?" Tilly stopped messing with Roni ( who had been in a fit of giggles since the blonde jumped onto the bed ) and leaned her head against the pillow in the brunette's arms. "I mean, I'm going to practically be family."

"You will, in most senses. And not to mention I will be able to concentrate on my work knowing you actually live with us and Roni can't make you leave during working hours."

"I can still make her leave." She said, reaching up and running a hand through Tilly's soft locks. "I just never find a reason to."

"That's all the more better." He states, tilting his head to the side and taking in the image of the two laying together. He had felt like a father figure for Tilly for quite some time — and now that she were going to be living with them, well it only caused that one little notion to further grow. "Any plans for today?"

"We're heading out to pick up a few things at the shops." Tilly chimed up before pushing herself onto her feet.

"Sounds like it'll be fun."

* * *

 

Roni and Tilly had been shopping for two hours, the brunette having taken the blonde to get her some more clothes and shoes as well as toiletries to help transition her into living in their home and give her something more than she had before. "A baby shop!" The way Tilly exclaimed it sounded as if the store actually sold children and not things pertaining to such. "We should go in, we should really look around. And you can use that gift thingy for a baby shower. You know?"

"I'm not having a-"

"You have to have a baby shower, Roni. Don't be ridiculous." The blonde darted through the door before Roni could protest and so she followed after her, eyes sweeping over the colors on the inside. Everything felt like cotton candy to her eyes, all pale colors like pink, blue and yellow. Inwardly she wondered why she couldn't get blacks or purples and have those on display instead of the pastel choices.

Slipping into one of the isles closest to the door, she began to look through the selections, hesitant fingers brushing along soft cloth. Something akin to sinking into the ocean began to fill her chest and stomach, stinging occurring in her eyes as she registered the over emotional aspect of pregnancy poking it's nose into her every day life. It's just looking at baby things, why do I feel the need to cry?

The moment she feared a tear would fall down her cheek, Tilly appeared beside of her with the little thing to tag what she wanted for a baby shower and the tear dried on spot, instead a smile tugged at her lips at how ridiculously excited the young girl seemed about the entire situation. "So we want all colors, yeah? No matter the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, any and every color. Blue, pink, yellow. If you find any blacks or dark colors that would work too. And white."

"Noted. I say one of everything."

Giggling, she shook her head, opting to try and keep the number of products down even if she never intended to actually throw a baby shower. "Not everything. We only need one car seat, a changing table, a crib."

"But you need clothes, burping cloths, blankets, booties." Tilly began aiming the tag gun at almost anything close enough to her to do so. "Any idea what you'll name them?"

In truth, she wasn't ready to think about names until much later into the pregnancy. "Not right now. Can you tag this?" Lifting up a few pacifiers, she allowed Tilly to register it onto the list. "Are you looking forward to the new house?"

"Yeah, I mean, when you live in a place like I have for the past few months or on the run, whatnot, you sort of envy those who have a warm place to come home to and to rest their head. I've had some of the best sleep at your place since I've been staying there and having a job that doesn't involve me searching the streets and questioning people; it's all really nice. Really really nice."

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope you never have to go back to that life since you like this one so much." She leaned in and gave Tilly a half hug, one that the blonde took and pulled closer — making it a true embrace.

"Me too." Then the moment was over and she had begun her way down the isle, aiming the tagging gun every so often to a few things that caught her eye, Tilly had much of the same taste as Roni so she allowed her to continue picking out things for the babies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting further along in this one! I thought house hunting would be nice, but I don't think Roni should be stressing and such, so I've made a small little time jump from the last chapter to this one. If you like this fanfic, please let me know in the comments! :)

Roni stood in the middle of her new living room. Thirteen weeks along, wearing a loose fitting sweater dress and watching as Weaver placed the sofa down against the hardwood with the help of Tilly and Rodgers, she couldn't help but smile. "This is going to be perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." Weaver admitted, having been a little worried that once she set foot in it with boxes all around, she might find the situation too stressful. "How are you feeling?" He moved around the furniture and skirted a few boxes before coming up to her, placing a hand against her swollen belly and giving it a good rub or two.

"Useless, since I wasn't allowed to help carry in anything." She prodded at his chest with a finger before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, head dipped just slightly to claim her mouth with his in a sweet, soft kiss before pulled back and giving her a smile.

"We're just taking precaution." Glancing in the direction of Rodgers and Tilly, who were on the sofa and looking at something on the phone he had given Tilly — both cackling in laughter, ignoring the two love birds in the center of the room. "They look like they're enjoying themselves."

"Yeah, she's found a place online where people make a few seconds of a skit and it's usually hilarious or outlandish, hasn't been able to stop watching them for the past week."

"It''s adorable."

They stood there for a moment, in each others arms as they watched Tilly's face light up at whatever happened on screen, soon enough followed by Rodgers' cackle that usually verged on hysterical by the end of the video.

"Have you chosen your room, yet?" Weaver asked after the video had ended and Tilly had put her phone away. The blonde glanced up, eyes large like a surprise cat, then within a flash — darted upstairs to find a room she would claim as her own.

Meanwhile, Rodgers pushed himself onto his feet and gave the couple a quick assessment with his eyes, then pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm going to go start...putting away dishes?"

"If you're not too tired." Roni said quickly, watching as Weaver's partner disappeared into the hallway. Then added quickly, calling after him "I've labeled everything temporarily to make sure we put things away where they should go. There's also a pantry, that is for food only."

"Aye, got it, love."

"An actual walk in pantry. Can you imagine?" Roni asked, voice hitting a squeaking tone by the end of her sentence.

"I think we'll find two little rascals in there trying to eat whatever sweats they can find."

"That would be the most adorable thing once they are here." Roni's hand went to her stomach as she rubbed lightly.

"I meant Tilly and Rodgers, but yes, our little ones will surely dip their toes in the proverbial troubled waters of making messes in our pantry."

She playfully swatted at his arm at the teasing tone and idea that he actually had meant their on-their-way children and not the two adults in their house. "There's still so much to do."

"And you're not lifting a finger."

"Oh, yes, I am." She placed her hands on her hips defiantly, squaring her shoulders as she moved away from him.

"Not too much, then. Okay?" He tried to find a middle ground and at the relaxed stance that her body soon took, he decided they had settled on at least a minimum amount of effort on her part. "Thank you."

Rolling her eyes, she set off to find which room Tilly had claimed so she could take note of where the baby room would be.

"I'm going to have more gray hairs than I started with by the end of this pregnancy." Weaver stated, making his way into the kitchen where Rodgers was currently inside of the pantry. "What are you up to?"

"These could be much better, sturdier or something. Don't you think?" He gestured to the detective who stepped inside hesitantly and began eyeing the shelves that Rodgers was talking about. "I think we should tear all of this down and rebuild it. Also, I noticed the cabinets are just boring." He stepped past Weaver and into the expanse of the kitchen, hands outstretched trying to prove his point. "Imagine Roni in here, early morning, standing at the stove in whatever little thing she wears to bed." At the displeased sound that emitted from Weaver, Rodgers decided to ignore attire for the rest of his monologue in lieu of wanting to keep his fingers and toes in tact. "And she's dancing around the two little mini yous. Now, she doesn't need to be getting on the tips of her toes to see what's in these cabinets. So I propose, we tear them down. Rebuild. Bring them around two or three inches down lower towards here.." Holding his finger against the wall, he pointed then went to open the cabinet doors. "And we'll have the cabinet doors glass, pretty, something akin to those places we see in crime scene photos? But..not a crime scene. You get the gist. And with that we can open up this window here, make it larger, then that will allow more light in."

"Do you think I'm made of cash?" Weaver asked incredulous, brows shooting up. "Anyway, she wouldn't be able to step foot in the kitchen until it was finished."

"I can get everything put together, the cabinets and whatnot, before I come here to work on it. It'll take two days tops to get everything installed and finished. Maybe forget about the window. And you can pay me like a couple hundred and just buy the supplies."

"I do know a guy who can get that kind of shit for free..."

"A criminal?"

"Yeah, but he owes me one. You've got yourself a deal, Rodgers." Extending his hand to grasp hold of his partners, he gave it a firm shake — sealing the deal. "Good good. I'll go let Roni know."

"Aye, wonderful."

* * *

The only thing unpacked in their room, was their bed. Roni was settled in, up against pillows on her side as she continued a book she began two weeks back. The plot was based around a serial killer who had his sights set on some young officer who had yet made her name in the business.

"I see you unpacked things in the bathroom." Weaver said as he made his way out of the adjacent bathroom, flicking off the light switch before making his way towards the bed. He slipped out of his socks, pulled back the blankets and crawled in behind her, arm going around her waist and head resting on her shoulder. "Thank you for that."

"It's one of the very few things you or Rodgers would let me do. You both even have Tilly trying to keep me from doing too much." Her voice was devoid of any anger, but it was inevitable that she was clearly teasing him. "I know you're doing it for good reason."

"Yes, two very good reasons." His hands ran from her abdomen and up to her sternum, then back down again — cupping his hand aganinst the swell of her stomach. "Is the book interesting?"

"Very, thank you for it." She leaned her head back allowing him to claim her mouth with his in a slow and sensual kiss. His hand slid up to her chest, resting along her collarbone as the kiss deepened. If he were being honest with himself, he had never once felt more like he belonged anywhere in his life until she allowed him in. Breaking their lip-lock, she closed the book and reached to place it on the floor before turning towards him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

Weaver tangled his legs up with hers, hands splaying out along her back to hold her against him as close as possible. "Tilly said something about a baby shower?"

Roni couldn't help but giggle at the words that left his mouth; having thought she made herself clear on the whole matter to Tilly a bit ago. "No, I'm not. She thinks I am, but I'm not."

"I think it would be a good idea. We have some things but not all and if I'm playing the role of the good guy... baby showers and the like tend to bring the community together. You could invite Henry and Jacinda...also I'll invite Rodgers. And.."

"Don't say it."

Oh, but he did. "You could always invite your sister...and Robin."

"Robin isn't even living with my sister, thanks to me and she wouldn't come if I said that everyone would leave with goodie bags with only natural snacks and home made tea packets."

He cackled then before lifting his hands to clap, darkness engulfing the pair before he spoke again. "It would be nice for her to know that you are expecting. And nice if you would at least invite her regardless of her actually accepting it or not."

"I'll think about."

Silence filled the room as they cuddled up close to one another, a dreamless slumber following soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Rodgers had been over all morning, putting in the effort of doing everything him and Weaver had agreed on two weeks ago. The noise was grating on Roni's nerves and even Tilly looked unsettled. So, they decided on heading out to the front lawn and laying under one of the few shade trees as they prepared for dinner tonight. Which would be the first time that the kitchen would actually be used since they bought the house. Rodgers had been in there all week long, taking measurements, making sure he had everything right and prepping it for today.

"I think you'll like it." Tilly spoke absentmindedly as she worked on peeling the potatoes that were in the basket next to her hip. "Rodgers is really good at woodwork and such, at least that's what he keeps telling me during our chess matches. I tease him, of course. Saying anyone can do that stuff."

"How does he take the teasing?" Roni asks, eyes on the apples she's pealing for the homemade apple pie dessert.

"Like a pro. Just brushes it off and huffs, then loses the game." A smile spreads along Tilly's lips as she tilts her head to the side in thought. "I wish I had a dad like him growing up. Maybe I wouldn't have ended up on the streets."

"I'm sorry." Roni says, her voice actually as sincere as she felt.

The blonde shrugs as she tosses a bare potato into the basket meant for the peeled ones, hand searching for another in the basket at her hip. "It's just the way life works, I guess. We go through rough patches, you know? Like a back road in the country. Bumps, tough turns, then sometimes the road levels out around some forest and it's easy until it starts back up again."

"Do you feel like it's going to start back up again?" The barkeep asks nicely, intrigued to know how the younger woman thinks about her life and the path she is on.

"I hope it won't, but I don't know. No one does." Another potato peeled, and then she's onto the next, eyes squinting in the daylight as she focuses on the task at hand.

"You're family here, at this house, it's yours too." Roni leans forward and give the girl a pat on the knee before getting back to peeling the crimson fruit.

"Well, the time is nigh." Killian plops down on the grass next to Tilly, hand reaching for one of the peeled potatoes, bringing it to his nose he gives it a sniff and then puts it back in the basket. "It's finished, love. Or at least the closest it will ever be."

Weaver walked out of the front door, hand going up to his head as he wiped a collection of sweat from his brow before heading in the direction of the three of them. "We're having apple pie?" He asks as he takes a seat next to Roni, placing a chaste kiss to her shoulder.

"We are and mashed potatoes." Nodding in the direction of Tilly's basket, she nudges Weaver with a smile tugging at her lips. "And more than that, it's just what we're working on now. The kitchen is finished?"

"Yes, and I'm glad. No more takeout." When the detective leans back on his elbows, he closes his eyes and imagines Roni running around on the lawn with him, chasing after two giggling toddlers who have their hearts in their little hands. "This is the perfect place for our family." He says absentmindedly, unaware that the other three had been talking about something before he interrupted.

Roni just chuckles before she abandons the apple peeling and slides over to rest her head on his shoulder, arm falling over his stomach to allow her to cuddle closer.

—

Inside, thirty minutes later, Roni is bustling about in the kitchen. Stirring concoctions in pans, kneading dough and getting flour all over everything. As she slides the homemade apple pie into the oven, she freezes and glances over at Weaver. "I've never made an apple pie in my life."

He doesn't look at her, keeps his eyes on the task at hand, answers in a soft reassuring tone "I'm sure it will taste amazing."

"I didn't use a recipe or anything, I just—" Sighing, she tries to push it away and settles on thinking that maybe she had read up on how to do it sometime when she had been drunk. "—Never mind, I'm being paranoid."

"Do you need any help?" Rodgers asks, poking his head through the door of the kitchen for a moment before catching Roni shake her head no as she slips past Weaver who is currently chopping away at some onions.

Her heart rate picks up as she begins cleaning up the ingredients she used on the pie, her hands flitting along it all and putting it back where it belonged — then piling the dirty dishes up in the sink. "Have you ever done something you couldn't remember learning?"

Weaver stops then and turns to her, hands going to her hips as he pulls the brunette close to his chest, eyes soft. "Probably. It's nothing to worry about, just something you are a natural at if you didn't look it up. I mean, anyone who's eaten a store bought apple pie can get the gist."

But that wasn't the truth. She was sure of it. It felt a bit more complicated than that and yet — she let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding and leaned against his chest. "You're right. I've just been so messy up in my head that everything is setting me off lately."

"You're doing great." Warm palms begin rubbing along her spine, he dips his head, lips claiming the pulse point on her neck, tongue swirling against the movement beneath the skin. "And you're looking sexy as hell while you do it." She writhes in his grip before she gets free and shoots him that beaming smile of hers.

He gets lost in her for a moment as she sets to work on the dishes, eyes and mind on the task, completely unaware of him ogling her. But he is; with every fiber of his being — watching her and taking her in, committing this moment to his memory and hoping it stays there because he would not want to forget this.

Her dark hair is pulled up into a small bun on her head, sleeves of some oversized red sweater pulled up to her elbows and she's wearing leggings, black and shiny in the white light of the kitchen. He's aware that this is what she could never see, this side of her when she is at her most natural and away from mirrors or cameras or patrons at the bar. She's comfortable in her skin and her environment and he loves her for it, loves her for allowing him the chance to go on this adventure with her.

When she looks up, he pretends he's getting back to work on the onions, letting out a huff and wiping the imaginary sweat on his brow with his arm. When she giggles, his heart feels full, heavy in his chest.

When the food is ready and on the dining table, the four of them sit and begin to dig in. Tilly discusses how she has some ideas for the bar and Roni considers them and gives her approval of putting those ideas into motion. Rodgers discusses him and Weaver's current case and tries to skate around the details until both the brunette and blonde start filling in the words he's leaving out aloud — resulting in an out roar of laughter and Weaver scolding his partner on thinking they couldn't handle the gore, seeing as they handle it just fine.

When it's time to clean up, Rodgers and Tilly both set out to do the dishes and leave the couple in the dining room to talk.

"Have you done anymore thinking about the baby shower and inviting Kelly?" He asks, moving his chair closer to hers and placing a hand on her thigh, thumb stroking along the hem of her sweater.

"I really don't want to." Roni admits as she places a hand on top of his, fingertips toying with his digits and stroking along the length of them. "But, you had a point. She deserves to know and to be a part of my life or the life of my children if she wants. And I have to fix what I did and get her and Robin in the same room again."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By inviting them both and hoping they show up." She brings his hand up to her mouth and places a chaste kiss to the knuckles before shooting him a smile that shows him exactly how much she thinks the entire idea is absolutely horrible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we couldn't forget the curse, could we?

Everything had been set up by Alice and a few of her friends from the streets, the main room held yellow and purple balloons with white streamers hanging from the high ceilings. "This is ridiculous." Roni sighed out, her hand going to her stomach as she walked around the room and checked that nothing would be in the walking space so no one would end up tripping. Anxiety had been coursing through her since she had set the date, sent out the invitations and now - made her way to the main landing of the hallway in front of the open door.

Weaver bounded his way down the stairs, tucking his badge against his belt. When Roni turned to look at him, he had to fight the urge to throw his badge to the ground and say fuck it. "I've been called to work."

"You're going to leave me here by myself with Kelly?" She walked over to him and leaned against his chest, head tilted up towards him as he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. "And her daughter. If they even show."

"They will." He reassured her, hands sliding up and down the length of her spine. "I won't be long. I promise." He wouldn't be, with these types of cases it was a quick stakeout, in to grab the perp and then out. Booking was something he could pin to someone else. She didn't let go at first, nuzzling her face against his chest in a moment that felt softer than she had ever done before and he couldn't fight the fist that seemed to clench around his heart. "I promise. I'll be home before you know it."

"Be careful." She removed herself from him hesitantly, her hands straightening out his jacket, which caused him to chuckle. Those lines on the sides of his eyes causing her heart to feel warm and fuzzy. "Want to switch places? I'll go catch bad guys and you can deal with my sister?"

"Not a chance, love." Leaning in, he placed another kiss to her forehead before shooting her an apologetic look then heading out of the door towards his black car.

"He jumped ship?" Alice asked, sliding up next to Roni in the doorway. The brunette nodded and then turned to head back inside, in search for a comfortable seat - her back was killing her. "Can you feel anything yet?"

"So far I'm just finding it hard to catch my breath every now and again." Roni leaned her head back against one of the chairs in the main room, her hands finding the arm rests as her muscles relax. "Luckily, I'm as healthy as they get for sixteen weeks."

"Your skin is glowing." Alice sits at Roni's feet, hands going forward to massage along the brunette's ankles. "It's really beautiful."

"Thank you, Alice. I appreciate it."

"Roni?" Jacinda's voice wafted through the hall before she appeared in the doorway, eyes wide as saucers. "Look at you! Oh gosh, you're so-there! You're getting along good then?"

"As good as I can." She let out a giggle before Jacinda bent to give her a side hug, one that wasn't too close and personal and yet just close enough. "Lucy and I, we brought you a gift."

"On the table." Alice pointed towards a large table near one of the big windows and Jacinda went over to place the gift there before Henry showed up, following suit with his gift and then sliding off towards the couch to talk with her and Lucy.

"Thank you both." Roni said to Jacinda and Henry as she got back onto her feet, Alice following on her heels as she went into the kitchen and began bringing the platters of food out into the main room, sitting them onto the coffee table. At that time, heels clicking against the hallway caused the brunette to look up, eyeing a red head walking in with her daughter right beside of her.

"I'm guessing sending us both an invite was your idea?" Kelly asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Her sister looked well, healthy and - _pissed off_. "I think I can repair my relationship with my daughter just fine without you meddling in our lives again."

"I-I know, Kelly, I just thought-"

"If you truly want to mend ties with me..." Kelly stepped forward, eyes burning through Roni as she walked so close to her their noses were almost touching. "...you wouldn't be serving dairy at your baby shower." When the redhead's lips curled into a smile, Roni let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Are you kidding?" Her brows furrowed before the redhead wrapped her up in a hug. "I have the non-dairy in the kitchen, I just hadn't sat it out yet." Relief flooded through her frame like a waterfall, closing her eyes she made a mental note to thank Weaver for pushing her to invite them and to thank Tilly for the idea of having a baby shower in the first place.

When Kelly pulled back out of the embrace, she sighed at the questioning look on Roni's features. "Robin and I mended our relationship around two months after you intervened. She came back to mummy and I, being the ever nurturing mum that I am, took her back in and we've been inseparable since."

"And you didn't think to let me in on this little fact?" She asked, walking with Kelly into the kitchen to retrieve the non-dairy snacks from the counters that had been prepped. "I mean, it would have let some weight off of my shoulders."

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to let you sweat. I would have waited longer but-" She motioned towards Roni's swollen stomach and shrugged. "-I couldn't make you stress the baby out. So..."

"I'm glad you came." Roni admitted, then turned her attention to Robin who had already grown so much since the last time she had seen her. "Look at you, goodness, you're already a woman."

"I was a woman the last time you saw me, Roni." Robin joked before moving in to hug her aunt. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too and your Mom." The brunette let her go, then turned towards the counter, picking up the tray and heading back into the main room where everyone was still gathered around, chatting it up. Robin ventured away from her mother and aunt, heading in the direction of Tilly who was perched near a window.

After more people from work showed up, everything went smoothly. Regina talked with everyone, answering questions about the babies and how her and Weaver were getting along living together and if they were thinking about marriage. She brushed off the latter rather well, trying to seem as though they weren't concerned with that just yet.

As the hours ticked away, she felt fear rising in her frame seeing as she hadn't set eyes on her detective since he had left for work.

The moment she stood to head towards the phone to give him a call, it rang. She made her way towards the receiver and slipped into the kitchen, ear to the speaker. "It's about time. When are you coming home? You're very much missed here."

"Roni, I need you to not panic." Rodgers' voice poured through the phone and she could feel invisible hands closing around her throat.

"You should know that if you start out with that-that I am going to panic." She stated calmly, reaching for the counter as she tried to steady herself as a myriad of horrible situations ran through her mind.

"He's going to be okay. The doctor assured me before I called you."

"The...doctor?" Her mouth went dry as she tried to remember the breathing measures she had read about in the many pamphlets on pregnancy and dealing with stress. "...the doctor? Rodgers, you need to tell me what happened..."

"It wa-it-we-" The stuttering was only proving to cause her more stress and so, she put her back against the wall and closed her eyes, repeating in her head that he said the doctor believed he would be okay. "He was shot. I'm not going to give you full details, but he was - and he'll be okay. The doctors say that the bullet missed all major arteries and.."

His voice faded into the background as she pushed herself towards the sitting room, her eyes wide as she reached Zelena. "I need you to drive me to the hospital."

"Are you okay?" The redhead looked startled as she reached for Roni's belly.

"It's Weaver."

* * *

Roni's heart was in her throat as she climbed out of Kelly's car and began walking towards the door of the local hospital. Sounds around her seemed muffled and she couldn't see anything but blurs as she moved up towards the nurses station, leaning over against the counter, eyes wide. "Weaver."

Kelly slid up next to her, eying Robin who gave her nod and headed out to find some source of caffeine. "My sister is here to see-"

"Roni." Rodgers called out, causing the two sisters to turn towards him. "He's out of surgery, hasn't woken up yet." When she shot him a worried look, he pointed towards the room they were keeping him in. He stayed behind, with Kelly, giving her details that he had already given the barkeep over the phone.

She entered the room slowly at first, her eyes not wanting to see but needing to at the same time as she moved closer to the bed where he was laying. A sob choked it's way up her throat as she locked her eyes on his slumbering figure, hooked up to the monitor, the beeping was the only thing keeping her from screaming and crying all at once - it being a reminder that he was okay and that he would be here to see their babies coming into this world.

Taking a seat next to him on the bed, she reached out and took his hand in hers. "I am going to throttle you the second you wake up. You know I need you." Her voice broke nearing the end of the sentence and she wished she were tougher, stronger, and not the person who put everything she believed in jeopardy by bedding the local detective. She couldn't raise two kids on her own, hell she had no idea she could even get pregnant before he ended up in her bed. "You dumb handsome asshole."

"Regina?"

Lifting her head, she locked eyes on a groggy Weaver and for a split second he didn't seem like the same person, but she quickly shook that notion from her mind and pushed away the nagging feeling that the name seemed familiar. "Roni."

"...right...Roni..."

She watched as his eyes dropped to her stomach and then to her hands, a soft groan leaving his lips as he then shut his eyes at what looked to be an onslaught of pain. Maybe she wouldn't throttle him, she thought as she brought the back of his warm hand up to her trembling lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Due to stress, lack of time and lack of creativity; All fanfics of mine are now going to be orphaned. If you would like to continue any, please feel free to. The following is how I saw this fanfic ending.

Rumple would have figured out a way to wake Regina but fail at waking her as well as anyone else. The moment the two of them were to lock eyes on their twins; Regina and the entire town would wake without any harm done to Henry. Their paternal love for the new children was a loophole in the curse.


End file.
